Jake's New Business
The Day After Thanksgiving is a film that was released on November 24, 2017. It takes place one day after the events of Thanksgiving 2017. Jake Paul 2016.png|We've got a deal today, Blake. Blake johnson talks about fat cat 20-dec-2012.jpg|What is it? Jake Paul 2016.png|I'm going to open a store that people can call by phone, that sells dead and unused babies. Blake johnson talks about fat cat 20-dec-2012.jpg|Terrible idea.A better idea is introducing Fat Cat to American audiences. Jake Paul 2016.png|Oh. I think I'm gonna pass the deal to someone else then. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Can I be in one if Team 10's vlogs? Jake Paul 2016.png|Sure. Meanwhile Logo.png Jake Paul 2016.png|We've got a deal, Dr. Beanson. Dr. Beanson.png|Okay, what's the deal? Jake Paul 2016.png|We're launching a phone service that sells dead and unused babies. It's going the called the Jake Paul Youth Delivery Service. Dr. Beanson.png|Sure thing, Jake. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Oh no you ain't. Jake Paul 2016.png|...But why? Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|That's illegal, Trump of YouTube. Jake Paul 2016.png|Come on, Fat Cat. I'm only launching the service to fight against this country's laws. KennyKidna.jpg|Even though I hate Fat Cat, you're much worse Jake. Jake Paul 2016.png|Are you kidding me? I'm even better than all the other YouTubers out there, like PewDiePie, RiceGum, DramaAlert, Fousey, KSI, and pretty much everyone else. Lucas-1.jpg|No. Even my cheap tastes in many things are better than Jake's tastes. Jake Paul 2016.png|Even you, Fred. I'm more talented than you. Lucas-1.jpg|The name's Lucas. I'm a washed up internet celebrity who's cheap and I'm proud of it. Jake Paul 2016.png|At least my vlogs are far less cheaper than your vids. I spend lots of dollars for making them. Lucas-1.jpg|In 5 years, you'll be washed up, like me. Jake Paul 2016.png|Jake Paul never chooses to lose. I'll always be famous till the end of time. Lucas-1.jpg|You'll be like me, but not gay. Jake Paul 2016.png|I'm already not gay. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|In the future, you'll be washed up. Lucas-1.jpg|See ya in 5 years! Jake Paul 2016.png|Uh-huh, I'll see when I believe it. DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|I love your idea, Jake. Jake Paul 2016.png|Thank you for saying that. DaddyFingerPeppaPigHulk.jpg|You're welcome. IMG_8324.jpg Dr. Beanson.png|Now that we've launched the service, we should get our first caller anytime now. Dr. Beanson.png|*phone rings* Finally, our first caller! Here, Jake, have the phone. Jake Paul 2016.png|Jake Paul Infant Delivery Service, may I take your order? Elory-love-star.jpeg|Jake? I hate RiceGum. Jake Paul 2016.png|Sorry, but this phone service is for ordering dead and unused babies to be sent to your mailbox. There is no need to call us just to say that, okay? Elory-love-star.jpeg|Oh. *hangs up* IMG 8197.PNG Dr. Beanson.png|*using phone* Jake Paul Youth Delivery Service, how may I help you? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Hello. I would like to order from Jake Paul, please. Dr. Beanson.png|Okay. I'm handing you over to the service chairman, Jake Paul. Jake Paul 2016.png|WHAT IS GUCCI, BABY!? Current ABB Leader.jpg|Yes, I would like 13 dead children, 8 dead babies, and 4 unused. Jake Paul 2016.png|Alright. I have written down your order. I'm going to look through our stock, so please be patient. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Okay. EvilCops.jpg|Excuse us Jake Paul, but what are you selling? Jake Paul 2016.png|I'm selling my brand new Jake Pauler merchandise. EvilCops.jpg|Oh. LIL PUMp.jpg|Jake Paul! Jake Paul 2016.png|Lil Pump, what do you have to say to me? LIL PUMp.jpg|I want esketit. Jake Paul 2016.png|Esketit? What does that mean? LIL PUMp.jpg|Nevermind. IMG 8197.PNG Jake Paul 2016.png|*phoning Anpanman* I just finished making your order ready. They are now about to be shipped to your home. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Good, but please be fast. Bye. Jake Paul 2016.png|Anytime. Elmer older man.jpg|Hello young man. When I was younger, the world was different. Can you alter these offensive photos I was in. Don't alter me though. Jake Paul 2016.png|Okay. And Dr. Beanson, is someone's calling us, please answer it when I'm not there. Dr. Beanson.png|Yes, sir. LIL PUMp.jpg|Esketit is my favorite food. Photostudio 1459811681591.jpg|Is it even a real food? Jake Paul 2016.png|Probably not. 87 calls later.png Dr. Beanson.png|Wow, our service had a rise in calls lately. Dr. Beanson.png|*phone rings* Oh, phone's ringing again. *picks up* Jake Paul Youth Delivery Service, may I help you please? Kokinchan.jpg|Of course. I would like to order 20 dead babies and 10 unused ones. Is that a good deal? Dr. Beanson.png|Of course. I'm making your order right now. Kokinchan.jpg|Okay. Meanwhile Logo.png New York City.jpg DrewPickles.gif|Urgent, all members of The Barney Bunch! I have recently discovered that Jake Paul is currently running an illegal phone service with Dr. Beanson, which sells dead children, as well as completely unharmed ones. Chaz Finster.gif|I don't like Jake Paul very much, but this has got to be the worst thing he has ever done, next to the fact that he had once defeaned a man's ear with a car horn. Elmer older man.jpg|I agree with you, Chaz. I'm calling the police on Jake for this. 4f87a4b47b955_224523b.jpg|What kind of sick fuck would do that? 120px-Ronald-mcdonald1.jpg|I know, right? 2f3.jpeg|Am I late? DrewPickles.gif|Yes, unfortunately. 2f3.jpeg|SHIT! Censor bar.png|The tiger dancer rips his underwear. 250px-Barney.jpg|Oh, you stinker! 2f3.jpeg|Sorry, guys. That came from the turkey I've eaten during yesterday's Thanksgiving dinner. Pwizel.JPG|Hello. Can I join? DrewPickles.gif|First, you'd have to take a quiz to prove yourself eligible to join. Pwizel.JPG|What do I do? DrewPickles.gif|It's that simple: you have to answer questions about yourself in order to join our group. Pwizel.JPG|Okay. Meanwhile Logo.png Old Town.JPG Uzi Vert.jpg|I have to admit... Stwephanie.JPG|What do you have to admit? It better be good. Uzi Vert.jpg|I'm visiting Rio de Janeiro for my newest tour. Stwephanie.JPG|Brazilians suck! Uzi Vert.jpg|Sorry, but I had to say it. Pwizel.JPG|The Barney Bunch declined me! Stwephanie.JPG|Why is that? Pwizel.JPG|My hatred of Italians. Stwephanie.JPG|Oh. Pwizel.JPG|By the way, I punched Drew because he had Russian heritage. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Let's kill Drew. Stwephanie.JPG|Sure. Meanwhile Logo.png Crowd.jpg|COME TO BRAZIL, LIL UZI VERT! Uzi Vert.jpg|I'm here. All night baikin party.gif Uzi Vert.jpg|*starts rapping* ESTATE BROKAGE, I GOTTA START THE NAME OF GUCCI JEANS TODAY, CAUSE I GOT... Booingpeople.jpg LIL PUMp.jpg|Your rhymes are wack, Uzi Vert. 2068.jpg|Remember me internet? I'm ba- Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! 2068.jpg|Exterminate who? Censor sign.png|The Dalek exterminates Fred. Uzi Vert.jpg|Why are you people booing at me? I actually put effort into this song. 2068.jpg|I'm a time lord. Goo- Censor bar.png|Fred regenerates. The master1.jpg|New body,new voice! LIL PUMp.jpg|So you were actually Master Bates all along. The master1.jpg|I haven't met you until now, but I'm a time traveler. Category:Films Category:2017 Films